What should have happend on laundry day
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: LAUNDRY DAY AU! I'm surprised their aren't more stories about this episode. Just a couple things I would've done differently.
1. Chapter 1

What should've happened on laundry day

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

Beastboy gorged on the last piece of tofu. Well, that was it. He was officially bored.

He'd eaten everything. He'd played everything. And he'd watched everything. And

the novelty of finally being allowed to walk around naked had quickly dried out.

What was taking raven so long with cleaning his costume!? Beastboy gave out a

bored yawn. Nuts to it! He didn't care about filth anyway! He was bored, he wanted

out, he needed his suite. He quickly went to the laundry room. He was about to open

the door when he remembered he was naked. _Shoot! I can't have raven checking out _

_my Mcnuggets! _Thought beast boy frantically. He quickly looked around. Saw a

flower wash-cloth nearby and used it to conceal himself. He calmly walked in. Said

hi to silkie as he climbed close to him on a nearby waist-high table. Then looked at

raven, who was busy hunched over the washer. "Raven, forget washing mine. I don't

really care. Just give it to me as is." Raven turned around to respond-

**CHOMP!**

Raven and beastboy looked down stunned. Silkie had just eaten the flowery

washcloth. Leaving beastboy exposed. Neither knew what to say...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't. **

**But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

**Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. Chapter 2

What should've happened on laundry day ch. 2

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

Starfire smiled as she began to open the oven. Soon her new suite would be ready! Suddenly she was grasped by tentacles!

Her suite is alive! And it's a monster! _Hmmm, perhaps I sewed in too much of the baking soda?_ Thought Starfire as she fought it off.

They burst out of the tower entangled and rolled all the way to the nearby forest. Finally, Starfire managed to heatbeam her "outfit" off a cliff. She dusted off her hands satisfied.

She turned to head back toward the tower. Suddenly, a stray tentacle popped back up long enough to grab starfire-

**RIP!**

Next thing starfire knows, she's hovering naked seeing the monster vanish for good...with her robe. Starfire covers herself embarrassed. Suddenly very self-conscious of how far away the tower is...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


	3. Chapter 3

What should have happend on laundry day. ch. 3

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...…...

For a moment...neither of the two shocked titans spoke. Then a flustered Beast Boy chuckled nervously. "Heh, heh...so uh...like what you see?" He asked teasingly as he posed despite his embarrassment.

Raven, with a look of apathy, simply looked at his crotch. Then back to him. "Is that supposed to impress me?" She asked in a flat, emotionless tone.

An animation of damage appears over beast boy, with a loud voice shouting-

**Beast Boys Ego takes a critical hit!**

Beast boy, tried hard to not let the hurt show. "Awww...raven don't be like that! You can't tell me that seeing me like this dosen't got you...you know? Curious?" He asked teasingly/desperately.

Raven continues to frown. "If by 'curious', you mean 'am I curious why your called 'boy' when I'm seeing proof that that's being optimistic', then yes." She stated emotionlessly.

**Raven uses ice cold words!**

**Beast Boy Self-Esteem takes Critical damage!**

Beast Boy was trying REALLY hard to not cry. "Um...well...Oh, come on! It's not that bad!" "Yeah...that's because it's not really anything." Says Raven apathetically.

**Raven uses analytical comeback!**

**Finishing move!**

**Beast boy is out of here!**

More specifically, Beast boy was running out of the room in tears...

When he was gone...Raven smirks at the digital photos she'd taken of beast boy while he was too distracted by her put-downs.

_He's so small and scrawny...kinda cute in it's own way...I wonder- Why is it so cold?_

Raven looked down in horror! The whole backside of her robe had been eaten by Silkie!

Silkie was quickly launched out the window...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

Love me, flame me, review me


	4. Chapter 4

What should've happened In laundry day ch. 4

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

**AN: This chapter is a reward to MysterD47 for doing my challenge. Enjoy!**

...

Robin was already having it bad enough as it is! Locked outside naked, crazed fangirls, and killer bees- What next?

**SMACK!**

Robin cried in pain as something smacked him in the groin. He groaned as he locked down confused. "Silkie? What are you-

**CHOMP!**

Robin screamed as Silkie suddenly jumped up and bit his genitals. He ran around screaming his head off-

**CRASH!**

-he was able to enjoy this glorious sight for only five seconds before-

ROBIN! HOW DARE YOU DEFILE SILKIE!

-Before she went medieval on his testicles...

**STOMP! STOMP! STOMP!**

**STOMP! STOMP! STOMP!**

**STOMP! STOMP! STOMP!**

**STOMP! STOMP! STOMP!**

**STOMP! STOMP! STOMP!**

_I hate my life..._

...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**Love me, flame me, review me**


	5. Chapter 5

Laundry day

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

**AN: This chapter is a reward to MysterD47 for doing my challenge. Enjoy!**

...

Beast Boy was still sulking. He tried to see what Cyborg was up to...

"Hey Cyborg I..." Beast Boy trailed off as he saw Cyborg trying out a fem-bot body. "IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" Screams Cyborg...Beast boy just silently backs out of the room...

...

Annnnnnyway...Beast Boy didn't know what to do now... "Gah! Stupid gunk! Get out! I need my clothes! And I need them now!"

Beast Boys eyes widened on Raven's familiar voice...he turns the corner...and sees a glorious sight.

Raven was desperately trying to use a cheese grater over a garbage disposal to get the gunk out of her clothes...but that wasn't the glorious sight. The glorious thing was that beast boy now had a a birds eye view of Ravens rear and legs!

Despite the situation, Beastboy couldn't help but let out a wolf whistle, a flustered Raven quickly turns to face him. Beast boy laughs. "Alright Mama! The tables have turned! Let's see how you like having your nudity laughed at!"

He points to her. "Ha! Your butt...is...your legs are...their a bit." He then let's out a sigh. "Ah, who am I kidding? Their perfect and smoking hot!" He admits in defeat.

Raven is too stunned and flustered by this to respond...

...…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**AN: I'm completely out of ideas...I don't know what else to do with this...**

**AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't. **  
**But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
